


The Song LightxL

by DMMDViTriNoiAo



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMMDViTriNoiAo/pseuds/DMMDViTriNoiAo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>L goes to a pub, nothing there could shock him could it?</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L goes to a pub, nothing there could shock him could it?

L's POV

Being cooped up in headquarters for a long time, I need a break so I was heading to a bar, I've never been to one before so why not.

When I entered the bar there was a big stage and people were there, there was seats and a bar. Many people were over at the stage watching the bands play.

"Alright people and for the last person of the night, give a big cheer for Lagami" the man shouted before walking of stage.

Lagami what were they thinking when they came up with that name.

"Thank you everyone it's nice to see you again" A voice said. A VERY familiar voice said. I looked up to see him.

LIGHT YAGAMI!!!!!

Well now I know who it is that name makes more sense.

"We love you Lagami" people in the crowd shouted.

"I love you too" light shouted back. I don't know why but I felt a bit jealous when Light said that. 'what's wrong with me' I thought.

Anyway I Ignored what was happening with me and listen to what light was saying.

"Today ladies and gentlemen I made this song by for a person I work with who I love but I feel he doesn't notice me" light said. Well that narrows it down to everyone in headquarters minus Chief Yagami, Misa and Watari.

"I see you everyday

Sitting just like you do

My hearts pounding

and there nothing I can do

Because all of me loves all of you

But what do I mean to you

I know it should be wrong

To love someone like you

But every I try

Makes me love you more

Because all of me loves all of you

But what do I mean to you

Your names unknown

But it doesn't matter to me

All that matters

If you even recognise me

Because all of me loves all of you

But what do I mean to you

Working with you

Is a dream come true

Able to see you everyday

But what do I mean to you

Sitting as you do

I feel like I'm nothing to the world

Because all of me loves all of you

But what do I mean to you

All you eat is candy

Anything sweet makes you too

They say what you eat is who you are

Does that mean your nothing but sweet

I know that

You're never going to know

That all of me loves all of you

But what do I mean to you

Every moment I spend with you

Is a lifetime to me

I live it all over again

Just to stay with you

Life to me is nothing with out you

But I don't even think

You know

I love you

I.

Love.

You."

When light stop singing everyone started clapping but it only just clicked to me who he was singing about.

Me

Light Yagami loved me.

And truth to be told

I loved him to.


	2. Love

L's POV

Day in and day out my love for Light grows stronger by the minute.

How to tell him I have no idea how to tell him but I know I will have to tell him.

Why couldn't life be so simple. I mean. Light is the only person that I had feelings for.

"Ryuzaki" Light asked.

"Yes Light-Kun" I replied.

"What's wrong with you I mean you hardly eating your sweets or drink your tea what wrong" Light asked, I could hear that he was concern.

I guess after holding back emotions for so many years that even I could have a braking point because in the first time in years ever since I saw my mother and father murder right infront of my eyes (A/N: I don't think that happened but hey) I started to cry.

Not long later I felt strong arms wrap around me pulling me into a hug and I only knew one person that would do that. Light.

"Hey it's alright" Light whispered into my ear whilst rubbing a hand on my back trying to calm me down.

I have no idea what happened to me but if this was the only way I could get Light to hug me or any physical contact between us then I'm guessing this was probably the only way then I probably want to thank my emotions but this ended to early because the next thing I know is some one was banging on the door. *CoughMisaCough*

"Light-Kun open up its your favourite girlfriend Misa Misa" Misa's horrible singing voice screeched through the door and I started to wonder if she was a banshee.

"Uh just what I need" Light muttered when Misa busted through the door and slammed her body against Light. I could hear the air leave his body.

"Misa what are you doing here" Light said in a cold voice, not happy Misa interrupted what just happened between us but Misa being dumb as she is, she took the wrong way and thought Light was happy to see her.

"Oh Light I knew you would be excited to see me" Misa smiled hugging him harder.

Light turned to me before sticking his finger in his mouth before making a gagging noise to say how annoyed he was with this woman and truthfully I couldn't blame him.

If I could get away with murder and leave no evidence I would but with all the camera's here I wouldn't get away with.

No I refuse to turn out like him.

"Well, I see you two are busy" I said getting up and walking away. In the background I could hear an 'oww' before footsteps behind me.

"Ryuzaki wait, you didn't explain yourself, what was with the brake down" Light asked.

"I guess I have to tell you, not many people know about it, Watari and myself only know about it, oh let's not forget about him" by the end of what I was saying my voice darkened.

"Who's him" Light asked.

"My uncle"

"What about him" Light asked curious.

"I never told anyone about this but, I watched my parents murdered, but it wasn't normal, I was only 5 years old when it happened, my uncle was staying over since he flooded his house so my parents let him stay over, one night after I went to bed woke up when I heard someone scream it was my mother, my uncle both raped and murdered my parents right infront of me" I told him looking down at the ground not long later I felt the same arms wrap around me again

"Oh Ryuzaki" Light said hugging me tighter.

"Light" I whispered.

"Yes Ryuzaki"

"I... I lo... I love you" I stuttered.

"I love too Ryuzaki"


	3. He's Back

L's POV

No he can't be.

Watari just got a call saying my sociopath rapist murder uncle had escaped from prison.

They were going to kill him but his lawyer got him into prison.

I was sitting in my normal position. My hands were shaking and my eyes were red from crying.

"Ryuzaki what's wrong" Light whispered in my ear.

"Light" I whispered throwing myself into his arms.

"Huh babe what wrong" Light asked gathering me into his arms.

"He broke out" I cried into his neck.

"Oh god" Light muttered rubbing my back.

Light carried me to my bedroom.

"Shhh love gets some sleep" Light said lying me down on my bed.

"Are you going to stay" I asked.

"I'll never leave you" Light whispered wrapping his arms around my waist before I fell asleep in his arms.

~10 minutes later~

BANG CRASH!!!!

I suddenly woke up to heard something crashing to the floor. I looked over to see Light not there. I climbed out of bed to find him.

I walked out the door to find Light running back. He grabbed my arm pulling me back into the room.

"What wrong" I asked.

"Someone broke into the building, I don't know who it is but a took a picture" he replied getting his phone before showing me the photo.

It was him

"It him"I told light. He pulled me closer.

"Oh L" his voice rang through the corridor.

"Come out to play" he said.

Light sneaked over to the draw. He took something out which was in red cloth before sneaking back over to me.

"What did you get" I asked quietly.

He placed the cloth into my hand. I opened it to see a gun.

"No I can't" I said him.

"Babe take it" he told me and I nodded.

When we thought he had gone we opened the door and legged it but sadly he wasn't. I heard a gun go off.

I looked back to see he had shot light luckily it was in his arm. He kept on running pulling me along with him.

He dragged us into a room.

"Stay here" he told me before running out the room.

Not long later a heard another gun going of.

"Light" I screamed.

I ran out the room to find Light lying on the floor bleeding.

"Light" I shouted again. I ran over to him. I looked for his pulse it was weak.

I don't know what made me catch my eyes but I looked over to see him on the floor bleeding I walked over to him to see he was dead.

It was over.

Light was sent to hospital.

The doctors say he was in a coma and they don't know then he will wake up. I never left his side, onto once.

I looked over at him and took hold of his hand. I felt some of them move.

"Light" I asked shocked.

"Ryuzaki"

"Your an idiot you could of died" I told him.

"To save you I would do it all over again" light told me.

"I love you, you idiot" I said.

"I love you too Ryuzaki" light smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.


End file.
